The Unknown  Could change
by CinderPix
Summary: My sister and I are writing this together, therefore, the plot shall unfold as we go. The story is as much as a surprise to us as well!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The steady patter of rain pounded against the roof of a one story log cabin. Dark branches swayed in the window, scratching against the side of the wooden structure. A dark man waited in the darkness of the one room cabin by the fireplace. Mesmerized by the flames licking the logs, the man waited for the phone call that would change his life. His hand clutched his phone, hoping the signal was strong here. Everything will work out, he thought. Everything was in place. His life would be set. After this, he will be free to do as he wants. No more hiding. No more lies. No more fighting. He sighed and glances at the phone once more, willing it to ring.  
>What was keeping him? He wondered. He stood and walked to the other side of the cabin. Taking a dirty glass he left by the sink, he poured more vodka. He shouldn't be doing this. He needed a clear head tonight.<p>

"One drink to relax me," he muttered as he tipped the warm liquid in the glass.

Just as he raised the glass to his lips, the phone vibrated. Causing his hand to jerk, the vodka ran down his black button down shirt and down to his black jeans. Cursing, he slammed down the glass and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he said harsher than he meant to.

"Why Damien, you sound upset," a smooth male voice answered in reply. "I hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No."

"Are you sure? You know I would never want to force you into something you didn't want to do," the voice drawled.

"I'm sure." Damien kept it simple. He never gave more information than necessary, especially with this man.

"Good," the voice replied, not sounding very surprised or happy by Damien's response. "It would be a shame otherwise."

There was a pause.

"Straight to business is it?" the man on the other end asked mockingly.

"I'm afraid there is a storm here tonight, and I'm not sure how well my signal will hold out," Damien replied with clenched teeth. Couldn't he just tell him what he neededto know?

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting."

Good, thought Damien.

"What you seek will make its landing approximately at 11:05 tomorrow morning. I would suggest you be at the docks by 10:30 to be in position. You know what will happen if you fail?"

"Yes," Damien grunted and sighed. He knew very well that everything he worked so hard on would fall apart if this did not go as planned. He felt his muscles tense up at the thought.

"Very well. I'll call back at noon." Click! The line went dead.

Damien stood there thinking the conversation over again in his head. 11:05 tomorrow morning. He snorted a laugh, and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Grabbing his glass and vodka again, he poured himself a glass. Swirling the contents around, he looked down.

"This will end tomorrow," he promised the glass and drained it


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The breeze ruffled through the mass of blonde hair, making strands fly across her face; annoying her to no end. _I must get it cut _Khaleesi thought as she walked through the nearby woods back to her house. It was late, her parents would kill her if they found out she left after curfew, especially if they found out where she was and who she was with. With her hands she forced herself up the drain pipe and into her room; the pillows were still neatly stuffed under the covers for when her parents checked on her. "They brought it... idiots" Leesi smirked to herself as she fell onto her bed. She lay on her back, staring up at the glow in the dark stars which had been on her ceiling since she was a young girl; her attention was soon distracted as her phone began to vibrate in her jean pocket. Glancing at the name, she sighed.

"What do you want Kad, it's late and I'm tired"

Kaderin had been Leesi's back bone since everything had changed for her.

"Oh chill Lee! Can't a girl have a friendly chat with her friend at 2am?" Leesi could hear Kad blow a bubble with her chewing gum.

With a groan, Leesi sat herself up. "No, not tonight."

"Well tough! I'm wasting credit here, so listen up!" Kad stubbornly responded.

"Make it quick"

Leesi could hear a dramatic sigh on the other side of the phone and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'll take my time, don't worry." There was a long pause, clearly to wind her up. "So yeah, I guess you haven't heard the latest gossip at school? Silly question, of course not considering you are never there"

Leesi growled at the last comment, Kad knew too well why she was never at school anymore. Taking a deep breath, Lee tried to calm herself down, "If that's it, then that was a wasted phone call"

"Oh chill out! But anyway, before I got rudely interrupted by a certain one"

A yawn slithered its way out of Leesi's lips as she lay back down against the mount of pillows, she could see it already, her falling asleep on Kads gossiping. Kaderin's voice already started to blur and fade down the phone as Leesi began to enter a deep sleep, a sleep she desperately needed.

Around her, the scenery changed, she was no longer in her comforting bedroom but instead she was in a foreign land, her feet were surrounded by corpses and there were blood on her fingertips. "Miss Leola" A males voice echoed from behind her, before turning round, she knew she wouldn't like the man. "I see you have done what you were destined to do" A hand clasped her shoulder making her spin round to force his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She growled viciously; her teeth bearing themselves.

The man rose his hands up in a defensive manner even though there was a devious smirk across his lips. "Now now, Khaleesi, let's not lose our temper shall we"

Her petite body began to shake, just the look of the man made her want to kill him but there was something stopping her. The man began to speak before everything turned pitch black again.


End file.
